


Fire for You

by ringelchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringelchen/pseuds/ringelchen
Summary: Nothing can make them keep their hands off each other.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92
Collections: HP Cross Gen Fest 2020





	Fire for You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to my wonderful beta! This fic is inspired by the sexy vibes of the song Fire for You by Cannons, my obsession with this pairing and of course the prompt.

“Scorpius,” Harry called with a wave of his hand as he walked towards him. He’d been watching him for at least half an hour from across the room but had to take a moment to calm himself down from the initial wave of lust that ran through him when he’d seen him step through the Floo to join Hermione’s birthday celebration. He’d had to make sure his hand wasn’t shaking anymore when he put it on Scorpius' shoulder, immediately relaxing at the familiar feeling. “It’s nice to see you. How long has it been? Three months?”

It had been two days. Two long days since Harry had last made love to Scorpius, slid his hands across the soft skin of his back as he watched himself move in and out of his needy hole with Scorpius arching his back in ecstasy.

“That long?” Scorpius laughed in fake disbelief. He looked over at Albus now, his blushing best friend, when he reminded everyone else standing around them who was listening, “That’s right, it was Albus’ 21st birthday party.”

At the mention of that day, everybody immediately started laughing, remembering how drunk Albus had taken off his shirt in an attempt to copy a scene from Magic Mike while insisting he was a much better dancer than Channing Tatum. It had been hilarious and a moment to remember. But the reason Harry often thought back fondly to that day was a very different one.

Scorpius had approached him the first time that day. He’d also been drunk, but only slightly, and when Harry had gone back into the kitchen to get more drinks for the bunch, Scorpius had followed him.

He could still feel it, though months had passed since then. Scorpius hugging Harry from behind, pressing the hard bulge in his trousers against Harry’s arse and whispering in his ear, “It’s funny how you still call Al and me ‘cute kids’.” He’d grabbed Harry by the hips then and pressed forward forcefully so that Harry had felt the outline of his cock rub up between his arse cheeks. Scorpius had moved his hips back and forth, licking and kissing along Harry’s neck. “You think a ‘cute kid’ would do this?”

At first, frozen in place, horrified by the way that his own body was shivering and warming up to the drunken shenanigans of a boy he’d watched grow up, Harry had still wanted to pull away. Stop himself. Stop Scorpius. Pretend this had never happened. Keep pretending he hadn’t noticed the way Scorpius was looking at him for months and how he’d returned his lustful gazes. But then Scorpius’ hand had come up around them, discovered the hardening cock in Harry’s pants and squeezed it.

It had been too long for Harry to resist. He hadn’t slept with anyone since his divorce years ago and he hadn’t felt passion like that in decades. So, he’d pushed all worries and sparks of guilt away and instead focused on the grey of Scorpius’ hooded eyes fixated on his, the shimmer of his wet lips as they pulled into a knowing smile even before Harry had given him permission.

Feeling nothing but fire for him, he had let Scorpius pull him up the stairs, lock the door behind them and then watched as Scorpius had climbed him, opened himself up and then ridden Harry to completion.

Since then they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. 

“Please you guys, spare me the embarrassment,” Albus whined but with James and Ron and George around, there was no way that was going to happen. 

As their family kept picking on his youngest son, Harry just stood there. He pretended to listen and laughed at the right moments, all the while keeping his hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, a seemingly innocent touch. Where nobody could see, however, he was rubbing his shoulder blade with his pinky, scratching against his skin through the fabric of his shirt. 

Scorpius was much worse at hiding his feelings than Harry was.

“Are you alright, Scorpius? You look a bit flushed.” Hermione, the birthday girl, asked in concern from a few steps away, “Did you have too much to drink already? It’s not even dark out yet.” His friend was smiling in amusement and elbowed her husband in the side. She must have been reminded of them at that age, always drinking too much whenever they had the opportunity, living for those short moments of fun while all of them were usually swamped with work. Harry was glad that their children’s generation didn’t have to live like that. Scorpius and Albus had just recently come back from doing a work-and-travel trip around the globe, a kind of freedom Harry and his friends had never had. Throughout the whole 2-year-long trip, Harry had made sure to stay in contact with his son and his best mate but still, when they had finally returned home, Harry had been surprised to find what confident men they had turned into.

But some things about them would never change.

Like how that blush on Scorpius’ face was very telling indeed, and Harry thought it might be time to pull his hand away. Scorpius’ eyes followed his fingers and then he coughed, and said, “I just can’t help myself. Maybe I better go lie down for a second and take a sobber-up potion.”

“Let me take you,” Harry immediately replied, using the opportunity to be alone with his secret lover, “you haven’t been here that often, have you? Don’t want you getting lost.”

“Oh please, Harry!” Hermione retorted, an eye on Scorpius. “You’re making it sound like our house is some kind of 63-bedroom manor.”

Harry raised a brow at his friend, at the same time already slinging his arm around Scorpius’ waist, pretending to be holding him straight when Scorpius hadn’t even finished his first glass of punch yet. “You have more rooms than people living in it, that’s big where I come from.”

As they walked away from the packed living room and rounded a corner where nobody could see them, he felt Scorpius getting giddy with excitement next to him, which he always did when they were alone. It was cute, really. Scorpius had the biggest crush on him and Harry enjoyed every second of being treated like the prize win that Scorpius apparently saw him as.

“How much time do you think we have without them getting suspicious?” Scorpius’ voice was an excited whisper. His hands were reaching around Harry, dipping under his shirt and touching his stomach, fingers running through the coarse hair around his navel.

“Hm, maybe around 15 minutes?”

“Enough time for a blowjob,” Scorpius smirked and opened the door to the guest room as he stepped into it, holding the door open for Harry with what he guessed was supposed to be a seductive gesture but it looked more like someone guilty trying to act casual and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle.

He stepped into the room, next to Scorpius, and closed the door behind him. “No offence, but you know I need a bit more time than that to come.”

“Oh, I think you misunderstood,” Scorpius said, feigning surprise, “I was thinking you give me one.”

With a slight grin, Harry asked, “And why would I do that?” His mouth was already filling with saliva, however, as he recalled the smell and taste of the boy and how much he enjoyed pleasuring him with his mouth. Seeing Scorp’s unkempt state whenever he did that to him was maybe his favourite part of their sex life.

“Because I’m adorable and young.” Scorpius stepped forward, a completely fake annoyed expression on his face when his hand went up to stroke through Harry’s hair. “And frankly you should try a bit harder to keep me interested, Harry.”

“Keep you interested,” Harry repeated in a purr before he murmured a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. “I guess I’ll have to try.”

Harry kissed Scorpius then, his lips and teeth closing around Scorpius’ bottom lip, nipping a bit forcefully like he knew Scorpius liked. When Scorpius let his head hang back with closed eyes, Harry took the cue to kiss down his neck instead and suck where his throat met his collarbone, leaving a tiny red mark.

That whiny little sound that Harry had grown to think of as the sexiest sound on the planet left his lips and Harry picked his boyfriend up, making him squirm and giggle before Harry dropped him in the middle of the bed and immediately proceeded to open his trousers and pull them down to his knees.

Harry sucked in a breath at the sight of Scorpius’ gorgeous cock. He’d seen it numerous times, sucked on it, rubbed it, had it inside of him, but still, it took his breath away whenever the realisation hit him that Scorpius trusted him to do with it whatever he wanted.

Whenever they made love, Harry felt desperate. He loved being with Scorpius this way more than he could remember ever having loved sex with anyone else. But at the same time, he was a middle-aged divorced bloke and Scorpius was so much younger. There was no doubt in Harry’s mind that Scorpius enjoyed their time together just as much as Harry did, but Harry did wonder for how long that would last. Every time they were together could potentially be the last with Scorpius changing his mind over night; finding a new and more appropriate boyfriend or, worst case scenario; them getting caught.

He had no idea what would happen if someone found out about them. Would they own up to it and then proceed to have a relationship? Would Scorpius break it off with him then? Or maybe this was only fun to the boy as long as it was a secret, as long as they had to sneak around. Harry didn’t deny that it made everything a bit more exciting, having to come up with lies, stolen kisses behind closed doors and groping hands under tables. What he really wanted, though, was something else. He wanted Scorpius whole. Completely for himself. And he wanted everyone to know about it.

But Harry had decided that he wasn’t going to think about that and instead enjoy whatever Scorpius was willing to give them. Even if that was only secret hookups.

He always started his blowjobs the same way, with his tongue poking out to lick the precome at the tip of Scorpius’ penis—and he did that for very selfish reasons. The first taste of Scorpius always got him incredibly horny, made him eager to please his boyfriend until he could hear him spluttering his name, unable to form a whole sentence. He wrapped his lips around the head then, putting pressure on them and massaging the tip with both his mouth and tongue. As always, Scorpius buried his hands in Harry’s already messy hair and started pushing and pulling him wherever he wanted his attention to be.

Another thing Harry loved about Scorpius, and which had come as quite the surprise when he’d gotten to know him better during the first few weeks of their relationship, was how unapologetically into sex Scorpius was. For the longest time, Harry and everyone he knew really had thought of Scorpius as, well, kind of the perfect kid—as hard as that was to admit seeing as his father had always been such a prick. Because Scorpius was smart, kind, funny, loyal and—as long as Albus didn’t talk him into it—never got into trouble. So even though it was stupid to make that connection when he thought about it, Harry would have never imagined Scorpius to be so horny and adventurous in bed.

But maybe that was just how all young people were nowadays.

Harry started to bob up and down slowly only after he’d made sure to lick along Scorpius’ shaft and make it nice and wet. He was holding his foreskin back with his hand, focusing mostly on the head because he knew that’s what Scorpius liked the most. While he did that, he listened to his boyfriend’s whines and moans and let the hands in his hair guide him to where he wanted him to be. Finally, Harry brought up a finger to slowly tease at his arsehole, digging inside slowly, using his spit to guide his way. Quickly, he noticed all of the signs that Scorpius was getting close. He was whining more than moaning now, legs held tensely apart as far as he could with his pants around his ankles, the hands in Harry’s hair grabbing harder, pushing him down.

“Harry, that spot,” Scorpius whined, tensing his butthole around Harry’s finger, “search for that spot, quick!”

They’d been doing this for three months. Harry didn’t need to ‘search’ for Scorpius’ prostate anymore but sometimes he just wanted it to last longer, needed to draw out what they were doing, so he didn’t go for the sweet spots immediately. But they were on a strict time limit today, people were waiting for them and Scorpius was on the edge. So he made sure to get Scorpius’ cock into a good position in his mouth before he finally started massaging his prostate with the tip of his finger. Scorpius came with a shout. His semen pooled into Harry’s mouth, right where he wanted it, and even when he pulled his lips away from Scorpius’ sensitive and slowly softening cock, Harry held it inside his mouth, tasting it before finally swallowing.

They usually cuddled after sex, when the situation allowed it, but Scorpius got up pretty quickly this time, looking very satisfied when he slowly pulled his trousers up.

“So,” Harry started with a bit of a knowing smirk as he watched Scorpius close the top button of his jeans and get to his feet a bit shakily, “was that satisfactory or are you dumping me?”

“Well,” he smiled at Harry, “I guess I can tolerate you for a bit longer.”

“How kind of you.”

Scorpius helped Harry to his feet by stretching out his hands for him to take, which Harry did. They were smiling at each other when Scorpius leaned forward and pressed a small kiss on Harry’s lips.

“You know I’m just messing around, right?” Scorpius suddenly asked with a soft smile though his eyes were flicking back and forth between Harry’s as if he was a bit uncertain, “I’m absolutely crazy about you. There is no way I would end this.”

A bit taken aback, Harry’s lips parted. Though he was good at hiding his real emotions, he felt like everything was written on his face at that moment. Relief that though Scorpius had clearly been joking about Harry being too old and boring, there wasn’t a hint of truth behind his teases. Nervousness at how serious Scorpius was watching him for his reaction. Hope that this meant that his love was returned. That Scorpius’ crush wasn’t just a young adult’s obsession with the closest hero figure but sincere adoration for Harry as a person.

“Why aren’t you saying anything?” Scorpius asked quietly and there was a bit of fear in his voice. As if he was suddenly the one to doubt Harry’s feelings—which would make sense seeing that neither of them had actually ever said what they felt for each other or put a label on what they had. Until now.

Squeezing Scorpius’ hands in his, Harry said, “Because what I really want to say right now could freak you out and I don’t want to risk losing what we have.”

Determined, Scorpius stared at him and commanded, “Say it!”

Taking a deep breath, Harry took all of his courage and blurted out. “I’m in love with you. I want to be in a real relationship with you and I really don’t want to hide it anymore.”

The expression on Scorpius’ face at that moment was one he hadn’t seen before. His lips were parted in surprise before he suddenly exhaled a breath and let himself slump forwards against Harry. Of course he caught him in a hug, feeling Scorpius’ face pressed into his neck, his hands trembling on his back.

“I guess that’s not what you expected me to say?” Harry asked, feeling hopeful at Scorpius’ obvious relief at Harry’s words.

“I thought you were going to say some rubbish about how you enjoyed the sex but weren’t looking for a serious relationship, or that I was too young for you and you didn’t want me to waste my youth on you.”

“Waste your youth on me?” Harry laughed and pulled his face away a little. “Now I’m worried you are actually thinking that.”

“Of course I’m not,” Scorpius pistoled and pulled back to hold strong eye contact with Harry, showing him how serious he was. “I love you. And I want to spend every moment possible with you.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh then. At Scorpius being so himself but also at how he’d been so worried about this being all one sided when it had been pretty clear from the start that Scorpius wanted him just as much. He’d taken the first step. He’d been the one to keep approaching him those first few times. He was the one who kept doing everything to make sure Harry was comfortable and happy even if his way of teasing Harry with their age difference was a bit close to home.

Scorpius smiled at him as he held Harry by the sides, holding on tightly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. As usual he wasn’t able to hold still from pure excitement. “So if we both want the same thing, should we just go ahead and tell everybody? Right now?” 

He was nervous at the thought of letting their family and friends know, anxious about their reaction. But now was a perfect time with everybody in a good mood and most of them assembled together. They would only have to come out to everybody once which was probably much easier than to each person individually.

A little nervous, but in a good way, Harry nodded and was rewarded by another beaming smile from his boyfriend. They both leaned forward then, their lips meeting in one more deep kiss.

Harry couldn’t wait to make this official.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.


End file.
